Sweet
by Plum'oh
Summary: Bakugou doesn't know what to expect of a first kiss. / pre-established TodoBaku.


**Rating:** K

 **Summary:** Bakugou doesn't know what to expect of a first kiss.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to Horikoshi Kouhei.

Hello!

This was written for a TodoBaku gift exchange on the Discord server, for TopazPrince! I'm not very good at fluff, so I hope it is still okay! :) It takes place sometime in their U.A. years, I left it open.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **One-shot:** Sweet

Bakugou didn't see why that was fucking difficult. Nothing in the act was difficult, nothing required a specific ability or a magical word to make it work, so why was it so motherfucking _difficult_?!

Yeah, right. Okay. Alright. Neither he nor Todoroki was a touchy-feely person. That might be why. But that was still ridiculous as hell. It was only lips.

One would think that growing up would unlock some kind of abilities that didn't make you appear as a fool in front of anyone, but apparently that's not the case, especially if your friends are a bunch of idiots. _Nosy_ idiots.

"Did you hold his hand? Did you get on romantic dates? Did he compliment you? Did you _kiss_?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Bakugou didn't bring up the topic with Todoroki, because it seemed a bit pointless since they both were quite content with the situation. It didn't prove anything, anyway, there was no reason to get worked up on this—even fucking Deku looked distressed on their behalf, which was weird on so many levels.

It became a habit for them to do their homework together, because Bakugou could do it peacefully and got to rub it into Todoroki's face that he was better than him. He conceded that being smug about everything was a habit hard to break, but nobody could tell him that it didn't feel good to be superior at something. And of course, being alone with him made his mind whir with a whirlwind of thoughts, one of them being obnoxiously noisy because it just wanted to tell him that hey, nobody was looking, you could cave and do that thing you were afraid of being laughed at.

"I can hear you insulting everyone in the vicinity," Todoroki said without looking up from his homework.

"How the fuck can you hear someone thinking?" Bakugou fired back instantly.

"I've known you long enough to pick up on your murderous intents."

"This is bullshit."

Half-and-Half kept spouting nonsense whenever he thought he was being smart, but flash news, that just made him sound even more stupid. There were some days Bakugou didn't understand how their relationship evolved so fast in that direction without his noticing—Deku was talking about synergy and natural ease and some other shit, so of course he didn't listen. But he had to reluctantly admit it wasn't that far-fetched. Maybe. Todoroki wasn't the dumbest guy in their class.

"You haven't vocally complained about anyone lately, so I guess you're tearing them apart in your mind," Todoroki mused.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "I do it every day, for your information."

It was only for a second but Todoroki's lips quirked upwards. The bastard was messing with him.

"Do you want to kiss?"

Bakugou jerked his head so hard he thought he was going to unscrew it from his neck. Todoroki sported the same calm and composed face as ever, like he didn't say the weirdest shit ever, while Bakugou could only stare in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" he eloquently yelled.

"Just a passing thought," Todoroki replied. "I know it's not really your thing, but it's been a few weeks already and I was just wondering."

There was no way Todoroki didn't overhear the conversations the stupid squad had, or didn't get tipped off by one of them—hell, Deku could have been part of this, or even Round Face. Bakugou kept gripping his pen, trying not to break it like he usually did whenever he was overwhelmed.

"There's no rule about kissing or acting like the others," he grumbled.

"I know. I simply—want to make sure?"

And perhaps because Todoroki was as bad at expressing what he was feeling as him, Bakugou relaxed his stance, just the slightest bit, and really looked at his boyfriend. He scanned his face, which didn't bear any features of the tranquil confidence he casually defaulted to, nor were there traces of doubt. As usual, reading people's face was too much of a hassle and just confused him even more.

What he knew was that Todoroki had been thinking about this and was asking Bakugou's opinion, because, well, kissing involved two people. Alright. He asked for it.

Bakugou directly faced Todoroki, didn't try to find a comfortable position or a good angle or whatever, grabbed Todoroki's collar, and yanked. The surprise was evident in those mismatched eyes but Bakugou didn't pay any attention to it, focusing solely on where his mouth would land, and when it became painfully obvious that their lips weren't supposed to crash together, he scowled.

And Todoroki had the nerves to laugh.

"I guess it does require some accuracy if it's a one-sided effort."

He steadied himself, put his hands on Bakugou's shoulders while the latter was still recovering from the tingling of the previous attempt, and doing his best to look as composed as possible. Todoroki was softly smiling, the one that made Bakugou's insides turn into disgusting mush, the one that told him there was a world to discover in sweet due time, and that was just so unfair that this simple sight would affect him so much. Bakugou didn't possess an ounce of romanticism in him but he could tell that Todoroki's eyes never betrayed.

His gaze dropped to Todoroki's lips, gently and slowly approaching, and for a split second his brain wanted to protest against so much care as if they were treading on thin ice, but reality quickly caught up and he had to swallow to admit that yes, he absolutely fucking didn't know what to expect. His boyfriend didn't display his familiar assurance, but his firm grip on Bakugou's shoulders and his bright eyes told him he knew what direction to take, at least. So Bakugou met him halfway, maybe not as slowly as Todoroki would have wanted, though by the tiny smile that graced his lips he guessed that this wasn't much of a problem.

This wasn't a crash like the first time, not just lips clumsily trying to reach something. The contact sent shivers down his spine, but also warmed him all over, like his body didn't realize it had to choose a temperature to communicate the right message to his brain. Todoroki's right hand tightened his hold, and he tilted his head, just a bit, seeking new sensations while Bakugou opened his mouth. It was poorly timed but that didn't seem to bother either one of them. Todoroki followed without question.

It was weird. It was kind of gross, kind of nice, having someone's tongue timidly poking at surfaces that shouldn't be accessible. The same could be said about the reverse; Bakugou never had an inkling of the feeling of a kiss, and at that precise moment, he decided that butterflies and rainbows were bullshit. There was tentative swiping across one lip, teeth bumping and irritated devotion guiding the overdrive of their thoughts.

They parted, both panting and heads downcast, cheeks red from the embarrassment they were probably going to ignore altogether, and when Bakugou looked up, he gave Todoroki an assessing look.

"That was... not bad."

Todoroki lifted his head and stared at him.

"Since this was our first kiss, I think we didn't do too bad, indeed."

"Don't say shit like you're analyzing the situation."

"I am, in a way—"

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear it!"

Todoroki shrugged and let go of Bakugou. He brought a finger to his lips, as if he was testing their resistance or checking if they were still the same, and that made Bakugou roll his eyes.

"You're not gonna grow another lip or whatever," he grumbled.

"I would be very concerned if that were the case," Todoroki muttered. "We should kiss more often."

Bakugou paused. Todoroki's voice was dripping with that overwhelming sweetness, the one that spelled love.

"That was the plan, dumbass."

He reached over, grabbed Todoroki's face in his hands, and leaned. Todoroki happily obliged.


End file.
